


this is the way

by symscader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symscader/pseuds/symscader
Summary: На краткий миг он видел младенца на руках матери, а после — девушку в белоснежных одеждах. На краткий миг, человек по имени Дин Джарин почувствовал необъяснимую тоску.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. oneshot

— Очень важно избавиться от этого как можно скорее, — мужчина сделал акцент на последнем слове, потому что время — самая большая драгоценность сейчас, когда за чувствительными к силе охотились.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец кивнул. Его задание, очередное связанное с кровью задание: устранить хвост, по возможности получить информацию. Дальнейший рассказ о деле прервала девочка своим «папочка» и крепкими объятиями. Мандалорец заметил, что она едва доходила ему до бедра. 

— Тебе же говорили не вмешиваться, когда папа занят, — смена тона незаметна для ребёнка, как и тот факт, что мужчина присел для визуального контакта со своим чадом.

— Это рыцарь? — ей любопытен гость, потому что он похож на рыцаря далёких лет, когда принцессы жили в башне дракона на бесконечных сокровищах. Она очень любила сказки на ночь, особенно старые.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец совершил ошибку, встретив полные наивности и трепета глаза девочки. Доходили лишь слухи о необычных связях, сотканные самой Силой. Он не знал, что такое Сила. На краткий миг он видел младенца на руках матери, а после — девушку в белоснежных одеждах. 

— Так и есть, — ответил мандалорец.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀На краткий миг, человек по имени Дин Джарин почувствовал необъяснимую тоску.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Поиски безопасной планеты привели мандалорца туда, где меньше всего он хотел бы быть. Одно из многих поселений готовилось к свадьбе на несколько дней и ночей, ведь такое грандиозное событие случалось крайне редко из-за стареющего населения. Молодежи слишком мало, амбиции гнали вперёд на редкие торговые корабли в поисках себя, подальше от бескрайних лесов.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Было ошибкой просить ночлега взамен на помощь населению, потому что приличный сарай (больше похожий на маленький дом с одной комнатой) — в распоряжении невесты. Мандалорец хотел отказаться, но малышу понравилось: он пытался угнаться за несколькими ящерицами.

— Прошу прощения за холодный приём, — к нему вышла невеста — ты — и протянула стопку белья. — Из-за свадьбы столько хлопот.

— Всё нормально, — очередной ошибкой стало желание посмотреть на тебя. Что-то казалось знакомым, ускользающим сквозь пальцы.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец видел девочку и человека перед ней, чувствовал её искреннее восхищение «рыцарем», а после слышал твой голос, произносящий «Mhi solus tome». На этом мгновения прервались вместе со зрительным контактом, о котором знал лишь один из вас. Ты восхищалась мужчиной перед собой: весь в сверкающих пластинах, так похожий на рыцаря из твоих грёз, потому не стоило думать о нём и позволять мыслям унести прочь, розовая пыль на щеках — напоминание. Ты хотела быть принцессой.

— Мы не задержимся, — больше для себя сказал Дин, вспоминая необъяснимую тягучую тоску. 

— Надеюсь, вам понравится здесь, — старалась улыбнуться, потому что губы дрожали, а глаза жгла знакомая пелена. Ты не знала причины импульсивного желания закрыться в доме и рыдать, пока не устанут глаза и горло. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀В белоснежном простом платье невеста была принцессой, центром внимания на пару с женихом, однако тебя не радовало это больше. Безусловно, была счастлива стоять рядом с причудливой аркой, держать в руках незамысловатый букет на скорую руку, и вместе с тем всё казалось неправильным до ужаса. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Оглянулась на собравшихся, чтобы быть ослепленной солнечными лучами: они отражались от брони гостя. Его присутствие добавляло уверенности к терзавшим сомнениям, вновь смотрела в глаза своему жениху, почти уже мужу. Последний беглый взгляд на гостя перед заветной частью клятвы: он ушёл. И как спичка на ветру погасла. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ступни холодели, словно стояла на берегу перед бурей и позволяла тёмным волнам омывать кожу, смывать все трепетные чувства и уносить с собой в глубины. Нетронутыми остались лишь необъяснимая тоска и стремительно растущее из зерна сомнений одиночество. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Ты не любишь человека перед собой, но продолжаешь произносить брачную клятву. Это неправильно._

_Таков твой путь._


	2. возвращение

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Космос необъятен. Для неподготовленного человека бескрайние просторы вызывают восхищение и некую тайну, которую хочется познать и прикоснуться к неизведанным областям. Людей всегда тянет в неизвестность, где на кону единственная ценность — жизнь. И точно так же, как неизвестность поглощает слабых, дарит навязчивые идеи и мысли, она воспитывает сильных среди нескончаемого холода далеких планет. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Корабль выходит из гиперпространства: на пути планета. Маячок на приборной панели мигает чаще. Обычная работа для охотника за головами. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀После приземления — беглый осмотр территории, покинуть своё недавнее приобретение и завязать контакт с местными для информации. Он делал так много раз с тех пор, как появилось «Лезвие Бритвы».

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Некоторые смущены присутствием мандалорца на планете, потому что мало доверия здесь к тем, кто скрывает личностью за слоями одежды. Даже джедаев не особо любили. Его не волнует мнение о религии, он привык слышать разные оскорбления веры из уст тех, кто просто не понимает, потому что среди невежд всегда есть сговорчивые люди. Они указывают путь за пару имперских кредитов.

— У меня есть работа, — рядом идёт мужчина в балахоне, большой капюшон отбрасывает тень на лицо, — оплата наличными: одна четверть до и остальное после.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Что же, можно взять ещё одну работу. Мандалорец кивает и следует за спутником, который приводит его в уединённую хижину почти на окраине поселения. Между сигналами маячка едва ли проходит секунда: из комнаты бежит ребёнок, обнимает мужчину с протяжным «папочка», а после отстраняется и рассматривает гостя.

— Это рыцарь? — спрашиваешь ты, теряя интерес к мужчине, которого обнимала ранее, потому что чувствуешь необъяснимое желание подойти ближе, дотронуться до пластин в удовлетворении любопытства. Однако вместо действий продолжаешь смотреть на т-образный визор и в резком порыве обнимаешь мандалорца.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Он замечает, что едва достаешь до бедра. Всё остальное — путается в голове, ведь ты смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Короткое мгновение тянется той самой бесконечной тьмой среди звёзд: впервые мандалорец не знает, что происходит, ведь перед ним не маленькая девочка, а младенец в руках матери. Он слышит детский плач и не может объяснить нарастающую тревогу в груди, потому что далее мандалорец видит девушку в прекрасных белых одеждах. Её яркая улыбка заставляет улыбаться в ответ, а вместе с вытесняющим тревогу счастьем рука об руку идёт тягучая тоска, в липких объятиях сжимающая сердце.

— Так и есть, — наконец, хрипло отвечает охотник за головами, но тебе большего и не надо.

— Детка, сделай для папы одну вещь, — мужчина присаживается, смотрит прямо в твои глаза и сжимает маленькие плечи. Мандалорцу не нравится жадность во взгляде спутника, не нравятся собственнические прикосновения. На ином уровне он чувствует угрозу для тебя.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мужчина следит за каждым шагом, пока не скроешься за дверью комнаты, очевидно убирая всё по своим местам. И кусает губы, чтобы скрыть удовольствие. Ты _его_ послушная девочка. Никакой наёмник не должен смотреть больше, чем надо, потому что ты принадлежишь только своему папочке, маленькая сладкая пташка.

— Очень важно избавиться от этого как можно скорее, — мужчина делает акцент на последнее слово: время — самая большая роскошь, которой он не имеет. Днями ранее тебя пытались похитить, и только Создатель знает дальнейшую судьбу невинной девочки в руках преступника. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец кивает, принимает тяжёлый мешочек с кредитами и спешит уйти. Если всё пройдёт гладко, то уже на закате корабль покинет планету вместе с добычей. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Он всегда просчитывает шаги наперёд. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Поэтому стреляет в грудь мужчины, когда получает обещанные три четверти награды за устранение хвоста. Большой ошибкой становится смотреть в твои глаза, потому что Дин чувствует себя голым: ты не можешь знать, куда именно он смотрит, но всё же повторяешь каждое движение его взора. Для себя он не может объяснить, почему чувствует тепло, словно ты вновь обнимаешь его, только не тело, а душу. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец доставляет тебя в руки родителей и уходит.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Твой похититель мёртв._

И всё же, липкая тоска оставляет горечь на языке, когда поднимается трап корабля. Глубоко внутри, Дин Джарин желает увидеть тебя снова.


	3. сорган

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Сколько помнишь свою жизнь после возвращения в руки любящих родителей — одни скитания по малонаселённым планетам в поисках убежища. Тот сумасшедший, одержимый идеей Силы и властью, которую может получить благодаря подчинению шаткого разума ребёнка, был одним из многих: всего одна ступень на бесконечной лестнице в неизвестность. К большому сожалению, пагубное воздействие дало положительные результаты, и на несколько месяцев ты забыла о себе и семье, считала отцом похитителя. Пока не была спасена рыцарем.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀С того момента помнишь холод бесконечной тьмы космоса и звёзд. И ближайших друзей — книги с потрепанными страницами из обширной библиотеки первого дома.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀С момента спасения прошло чуть более десятка лет. С недавних пор своим домом называешь Сорган.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Последнее воспоминание о почивших родителях висит на бедре. Иногда ночью активируешь световой меч и слушаешь лёгкое гудение. Оно успокаивает. Пока не чувствуешь тот холод за пределами атмосферы, а руки следуют за многочисленными кнопками на приборной панели. Знакомое тепло согревает пальцы. Точно такое же, когда вернулась к родителям и прощалась со спасителем. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Упрямо игнорируешь желание бежать на волнения в Силе, пока они не становятся ближе. Настолько, что протяни руку, и волны пройдут по коже, тёплым переливом целуя пальцы.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Отраженный свет ослепляет. Никогда в жизни ты не скрывалась так быстро. До конца дня не выходишь из хижины: боишься охотника за головами, чья слава подобна эху. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, малыш? — сонно шепчешь среди ночи существу, дёргающему твои волосы. Он воркует. Когда ребёнок касается на ином уровне, приходишь в себя и берёшь его на руки. Такого точно ты не встречала ранее, потому подобная сила пугает.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Спешишь вернуть его обратно отцу, игнорируешь волнение, от которого дрожат колени и не слушаются руки, потому прижимаешь крохотное тельце ближе. Бескар во тьме выглядит угрожающе.

— Он… разбудил меня, — запинаешься, глотаешь окончания слов и передаёшь ребёнка. Молчание пугает больше, чем доспехи. — Приятных снов.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Стрекотание природы глушит биение сердца. Ты не знаешь причины горячего лица и желания посмотреть в глаза охотнику. В уютной хижине для одного человека прячешься ото всех, однако по пятам следует навязчивая мысль: вы встречались ранее, он — твой спаситель. И клокочущее рыдание оседает в горле, потому что всё ещё отчаянно желаешь встречи. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Избегать гостей становится трудно, когда ребёнок мандалорца следует за тобой, уставший от игр с детьми. Ему интересно встретить чувствительного к Силе, неосознанно тянется к тебе под пристальным взглядом. Хочешь провалиться в недра земли при приближении малыша. Он следит за ним, а значит — и за тобой. Необъяснимые порывы сдерживать труднее.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Бесконечно благодаришь Создателя за Омеру, ведь та неосознанно отвлекает мандалорца от происходящего. И вместе с тем, бесконечно ненавидишь огонь, пульсирующий в венах, когда женщина находится непозволительно близко. Отвлекает лопнувшая корзина в нескольких шагах, а охотник и его спутница уже с бластерами в руках и готовы стрелять. Гнев не та сторона, к которой ты стремишься. Малыш лишь смотрит, читает твою открытую книгу и дергает за штанину, пока гнетущие мысли окончательно не расплавили разум. 

— Что ты умеешь? — спрашивает женщина. Все видят, что ты находишься в стороне от подготовки к запланированному нападению на рейдеров, и никто не решается об этом сказать прямо.

— Эм, — неосознанно касаешься спрятанной рукояти, — фехтовать?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Взгляд полон скепсиса, потому берёшь палку из её рук и встаёшь в позицию. Она нападает первой, старается ударить в уязвимые места, и ты отбиваешь удары, крутишься вокруг себя, обнажая световой меч на бедре. Кара удивлена подготовкой обычного жителя тихой деревушки, но не сдаёт позиции; стиль боя ей смутно знаком. 

— Достаточно, — делает глубокие вдохи: последняя серьёзная стычка была с мандалорцем. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Опускаешь острый конец у шеи, передаешь палку обратно и возвращаешься к простым фермерским делам. Выстрелы стихли с началом поединка. Т-образный визор направлен в твою сторону. Он не должен отвлекаться, должен продолжать обучение жителей для предстоящего конфликта, но перед глазами неизвестные движения, и в мыслях лишь одно слово: меш’ла.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀На ужине Кара присоединяется к тебе, заводит разговор о повседневной жизни и твоих навыках. Впервые с прихода её и мандалорца, тепло ютится в груди: то домашнее, согревающее душу и дарующее уют тепло вместе с лёгкой улыбкой. Умалчиваешь о способностях, о рукояти лайтсабера на бедре. Почему-то не можешь отделаться от ощущения неправильности такого душевного разговора. На её месте должен быть человек в бескаре, отвлечённый Омерой. Снова.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Несколько долгих недель после уничтожения AT-ST только сблизили с бывшим повстанцем. Настолько, что держишь её руку в своей и не можешь перестать улыбаться. Карасинтия — полное имя назвала недавно — просто прекрасна со своими знаниями о ведении боя, дерзкой ухмылкой и легкими поцелуями, пока никто не видит. Она заставляет тепло в груди волнами распространяться по телу вместе с приятным покалыванием, и ты готова отдать всё за жизнь вместе с Дюн. Именно этим утешаешься вечерами под одеялом, когда острыми когтями сомнение рвёт в клочья уверенность завтрашнего дня. Всё же, происходящее неправильно.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Кара жмёт руку мандалорца: они прощаются. Не понимаешь собственных действий, пока не оказываешься вдали от жителей вместе с мужчиной. Молчит.

— Извини, — спешно отпускаешь и надеешься избежать неловкости, ищешь скрытые шлемом глаза.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Глупая девчонка. Дин старался свести контакт с тобою к минимуму, потому что чувствовал то самое безумие увидеть снова. Настолько сильное, непреодолимое и глубокое… кожа перчаток скрипит. 

— Спасибо за то, что спас тогда, — кожу бьёт током; кажется, ловишь его взгляд.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец молчит.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Едва ли не падаешь, когда он разворачивается к повозке и уходит. Щека жалит призраком прикосновения.

Дин Джарин жалеет о вольности, позволив себе столь личный жест. Всё было под контролем, пока ты не взяла его за руку.

_Он почти произнёс вслух то, о чём думал во время твоего спарринга с Дюн._


	4. неварро

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Корабль тесен для троих людей, угнота и блурргов, потому довольствуешься креслом в кокпите. Пока остальные коротают время внизу, ты нянчишь ребёнка, который ранее пытался задушить Кару из-за простого армрестлинга с мандалорцем. Наедине с ним, понимаешь причину. Трёхпалые лапки на щеках, глаза закрыты, и видишь огромное существо: оно бьёт землю и нападает на человека перед собой, бросает его из стороны в сторону. Волнение льётся через край, топит в страхе за чужую жизнь… Картина меняется. Тот же корабль, то самое место, кресло пилота занято. Смотришь глазами малыша на мандалорца — теперь уже тонешь в восхищении. 

— Ты ему очень нравишься, — говоришь мандалорцу, когда тот заходит в кабину.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Очевидно, молчит. Как и всегда в твоём присутствии. Кусаешь губы, отвлекая себя ребёнком на руках. Немного несправедливое отношение, но молчишь сама, потому что обиды никуда не приведут. 

— Я, наверное, пойду, — опускаешь малыша на соседнее кресло.

— Останься, — и садишься обратно. Мысль о непослушании ранит сильнее вместе с желанием услышать больше ради его голоса, потому что он невероятен: самое близкое — обжигающий горло дым сигареты, от него першит, хочется кашлять и вдыхать снова. Затягивает. Вызывает привыкание. Лишь в мечтах слышишь без модулятора.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец повторяет это на Неварро. Он избегал тебя на Соргане, избегал на «Лезвии», но не может избежать сейчас: план почти самоубийственный, а видеть тело в крови не готов — видел многих, тебя же не может. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀За визором тщетно ищешь его глаза. Это похоже на прощание, и ты не готова произнести «будь осторожен», поглощенная жжением кожи. Прикосновения желанны. Особенно его.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Спустя долгие часы жалеешь о решении ступить на корабль. Руки трясутся вместе с грудью в отчаянном желании смерти. Кричишь мольбы, что не будут услышаны. Череп разъедает, боль спускается ниже, пульсирует в висках и давит на глаза. Белый шум оглушает.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Оно добирается до горла и исчезает. Дыхание сбито. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Теряешь связь с реальностью в блаженстве. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец видит девушку в ослепительно белых одеждах. Быть может что-то не так с головой — последствия взрыва. Но ты бежишь к нему, ребёнок на земле. 

— Я думала, что ты умер, — шепчешь в пластину, покрытую сажей. Весь блеск бескара омрачен следами огня.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Касаешься шлема, словно лица, и дышишь пеплом. Наслаждаешься. 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Мандалорец. Живой. В твоих руках.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Лёгкость переполняет, толкает в невесомость, однако стальным тросом служит мужчина в бескаре перед тобой.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Дин чувствует то же: ты — его гравитация._


End file.
